¿Cobardía o Valentía?
by mLgM.MalFoyGrAnGer
Summary: CAPITULO 2. Draco por fin le dice que se siente atraido por ella, hermione no cabe de alegria, sin saber que este con este beso daria paso a un gran sufrimiento. Lean! porfiii esta es una hist real mas real que ninguna, es mi hist de amor
1. conociendote

hola!!! volvi aunq de verdad les digo que no voy a seguir con amor sin barreras por que realmente no me gusto nada y noooo!!! con esa historia no se puede la que quiera seguirla tiene toda mi autorización se los agradeceria un monton pero me preguntan primero, de verdad no puedo seguir con el hilo de esa historia. pero esta ojala q les guste es una historia real, los personajes eso si no me pertecen solo lo hago como una entretencion nada mas, eso seria chicas ojala les guste la historia y aquí va esta:

_**Cobardia o valentia**_

**Capitulo 1**

En esta vida hay momentos que nos marcan de forma radical como es el nacimiento de un hijo, la muerte de un ser querido, el abandono de un amor, en fin una seria de episodios. Es por esta razon que les voy a contar mi historia, mi triste historia de un amor que con el tiempo me di cuenta de que me habia enamorado del ser mas cobarde de este mundo incapaz de poder luchar por lo que el queria, siemplemente llevandose por lo que decian los demas. Sin más palabras les presento la historia de Hermione.

Un día de arto sol, hermione de tan solo 18 años se desperto alegre por fin iba a ser su graduación, por fin iba a poder ir a la universidad, aunque ella realmente lo que queria mas que nada en este mundo era vivir lejos sola hacer su vida en otro lugar, y es asi como un dia de verano viaja a la capital junto a sus padres rumbo a la universidad a matricularce, es hay donde lo ve, tan hermoso, con su porte, en ese momento hermione deseo con todo su corazon que quedaran juntos, que ese muchacho que la encandilo estudiara derecho al igual que ella.

Pasaron las semanas y llego Marzo.

Hermione aun recordaba esos ojos grises, ese pelo rubio, y esa piel de color mate, como un broceado permanente, hay como desearia tener ella ese color de piel, no el blanco que ella tenia. ( ahh draco tiene la piel bronceada, les aclaro que por mi draco tendria los ojos verdes como el color de los ojos de la persona en la que me base). Fue en ese momento cuando entro a la sala en donde tenía clases, lo vio sentado en los ultimos asientos que se encontraban ocupados, ella al verlo quedo paralisada pero como no conocia a nadie reacciono rapidamente mirando uno de los puestos desocupados, luchaba con no mirar hacia atrás ya que era su priemra clases y no queria que la retaran. A la siguiente clase se da cuenta de que muchos de sus compañeros con los q ella compartio en el primer bloque estaban con ella en el segundo, lo que mas la ilusiono fue que él tambien se encontraba ahí, descuidadamente se sento justo delante de el, pero ella nisiquiera se había percatado de eso, sino que al momento de sentarce el niño del puesto del lado le hablo y le pregunto:

Hola mucho gusto harry potter y tu ¿como te llamas?

Hay lo siento que torpe Hermione, Hermione Granger

Hermione ja, que nombre tan raro nunca lo habia escuchado, ¿eres de primero tambien?

Si entre este año

Ha que bueno, no me quieres mostrar tu horario, es que al parecer no todos estamos juntos en todas las clases.-dijo harry, luedo de mirar el horario de clases de herms, le dijo- ha mira que bien estamos juntas en todas eres seccion 2 en todas.

Si ah y, ¿eso es bueno?- pregunto ella con un tono de confusión.

Pues claro chica, ojala que seamos muy buenos amigos.

Fue en ese momento en donde escucho su voz, habia estando detrás mio todo este tiempo, y escuchado toda la conversación.

Hola Draco Malfoy un gusto, siento meterme en la conversación pero escuche que ustedes 2 era de la seccion 2.

O si hermano si somos de la sección ¿por?, ¿tu tambien estas con nosotros en todo?

Jaja aunque suene raro si.- dijo tiendo de forma tan hermosa, luego se dirigio hacia mi- hola, ¿tu nombre?

Ha si hola hermione granger un gusto

Oye herms, por que te puedo decir asi o no?

Si claro

Me podrias prestar tu horario necesito saber si realmente estamos juntos en todo

O si claro toma

El observo mi horario con cuidado y me lo devolvio.

Ja si muy bien chicos estamos juntos en todo, no saben si hay alguien mas que esta asi igual que nosotros.

Si hay 4 chicos mas, todos hombres herms , te vamso a tener vijilada todo el tiempo jajaja- dijo harry de forma muy graciosa.

Como es eso vamos a ser solo hombres , me parece bien , no excluyendo a la bella dama que se encuentra delante mio, por sierto soy yo o el profesor no va a venir.- dijo draco

Mmm.. no creo han pasado mas de 40 min no creo ya q venga según lo que lei en la pagina de internet de la U si un profesor se demora mas de 40 min podemos retirarnos dejando una lista con todos los nombres de los que asistieron a clases, que les parece si hacemos eso y nos vamos afuera a fumarnos un cigarrito.

Mmm.. esa idea nos parece estupenda- dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Con esto los 3 salieron afuera, se estaban fumando un cigarro cuando alguien llama a Harry

Harry amor donde estabas te buscaba por todas partes no sabes lo fome que es no estar contigo.- dijo ginny la novia de harry que justo en esto momento conoci

Hola amor si para mi tambien es fome pero deja presentarte a mis nuevo amigos de la U, ellos son Hermione Granger y el es Draco Malfoy.

Mucho gusto, ginny weasley. Amor vamos a comer un heladito, se los voy a robar un rato adios

Chao- dijeron ambos.

Fue asi como se quedaron los 2 solo con el cigarro prendido entre sus dedos.

Oye te puedo preguntar algo- dijo draco

Si claro pregunta nomas

Estoy seguro que te he visto en alguna parte, no nos vimos por casualidad en el periodo de matriculas?

Hay nose no creo habia mucha gente- mintio hermi, como le iba a decir que lo vio sino que casi se lo comia con los ojos y que no dejo de pensar en su rostro en todo el verano resandole a Dios para que el quedara con ella y que estudiaran lo mismo.

Pucha crei que eras tu, es que te juro que ese mismo dia cuando me vine a matricular con mi viejo crei haber visto a una chica igual de hermosa que tu

En serio, pucha que latima no soy yo- dijo ella, "hay porque tenia que decir eso, ahhh me encontro hermosa, esta hablando de miiiiiiiii siiiii, parece q Dios si existe gracias, gracias"- oye draco sabes es tarde y tengo que llegar luego a la casa te juro que estoy muriendo de frio.

O si claro vas al metro entonces, por que si es asi voy contigo yo igual me voy

Estupendo vamos entonces.

Una pregunta tu eres de aca de londres?- le pregunto draco a hermi

No, no soy de aca.

Ah eres de region que bueno, entonces no vamos a ir a casa ahora te voy a llevar a conocer quieres?- pregunto el de forma muy amable.

Siii claro me encantaria

Y asi estuvieron toda la tarde riendo conversando hablando d esus vidas, de que si estaban con alguien o no, ella le dijo que solo habia pololeado una sola vez en toda su vida y que habia sido una experiencia bastante fea. Ante eso el solo la abrazo.

No todos los hombres son asi ya vas a ver que mas rapido de lo que tu piensas vas a encontrar al hombre que te va a ser feliz.

Hay Draco ojala pero por ahora no quiero saber de ningun hombre- dijo ella de forma segura, pero ella sabia que en realidad lo unico que queria en este momento era que ese hombre fuera él.


	2. Macalú, Cerveza, y una declaración

Aunque ninguna me ha dejado rr, voy a seguir subiendo capitulos por que esta es mi historia de amor, mi realidad, aunque hay partes que estan modificadas, eso si, si alguna espera una historia de amor con un final feliz, esta porsupuesto no lo es, solo el tiempo lo dira pero hasta este momento no ojala de verdad espero de corazon que les guste esta historia. Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 2

nota: si no entienden me dicen por que aqui hay partes en las que han pasado bastantes semanas, y esto es menarmente diversion no lo hago con ningun fin de lucro solo de diversión nada mas ah y los personajes no son de autoria pertenecen a J.K.R

sin nada mas que decir solo lean y dejen rr por lo menos para saber si les gusta o no de verdad que se los agradeceria un monton

¿Cobardía o Valentía?

**Capitulo 2**

Y así pasaron los dias, se hicieron inseparables junto a otros amigos, por suepuesto hermione era la unica mujer, cosa que no le molestaba en lo obsoluto, lo unico que le aburria era que todo el día hablaban de futboll, cosa que ella le aburría bastante por que para eso ella era nula, no le gustaba por que cada vez que veia algun partido jamas entendia nada, y que lata preguntar todo el tiempo que es lo que estaba sucediendo, por que un dia unas chicas se acercaron a hablarle, esas eran Lavender Brown y Parvartil Patil, las 2 eran realmente inseparables, pero todos en la U las tenian como cahuineras y metidas, pero hermione no creia nada de eso, era mas bien una niña bastante ingenua hasta que la vida la hiso cambiar de forma radical, y entender que no todas las personas son de buenos sentimientos, pero esto se los relatare mas adelante, ahor avamos a lo que realmente nos compete.

Bueno ese dia las chicas la dijeron a hermione si se queria juntar con ellas, y ella justo en ese momento estaba un poco aburrida de estar siempre con sus amigos, le gustaba mas bien conocer gente y ellos ya se habian convertido en un grupo bastante cerrado, por lo cual se comenzo a juntar con ellas.

Dias despues de ese episodio Lavender le comenta a Hermione la razon por la cual ella se le acerco en un primer momento.

Hay hermi no se como decirte esto pero como tu bien sabes, todas las personas se acercan aotras por un interes, y como ya vas deduciendo yo me acerque a ti por un interes claramente y este fue que a mi me gustaba uno de tus amigos- dijo con un poco de pena

No te preocupes Lav si entiendo que te hayas querido acercar a mi por un interes, pero hay que verle el lado positivo a todo esto y es que asi nos pudimos conocer y todo bien, relajate mujer

Hay hermi no sabes el peso que me sacas de ensima. Oye hablando asi como amigas has cachado como te mira Malfoy

No, no he cachado nada, el solo mi amigo- dijo herms con un poco de vergüenza ya que ella bien sabia que su amiga tenia la impresión del supuesto cariño como amiga que tenia la castaña hacia el rubio.

Hermione Granger tu crees que yo soy ciega o que , todos aquí estan comenzando a comentar que entre ustedes al parecer hay cierta onda nose como conexión

Lav las cosas que dices nosotros no samos mas que amigos, no me fijaria en un amigo, si en su tiempo el me atrajo ya ese cariño cambio, y creo que es para mejor, no me gustaba ver como hablaba de las chicas de la U, y como las miraba, como si con solo verlas se las comiera.

Amiga no seas exagerada estoy segura que tu a él no le eres indiferente para nada solo mira como te observa cuendo hablas con algun hombre que no sean sus amigos, sino fijate como se pone cuando tu hablas de Cullen, de lo buena onda que es y todo, su humor cambia drasticamente, ademas aprovecha que al parecer tiene ojos para ti por que si no hay amiga lo que te espera por sufrir por que hay muchas interesadas en él, si no te apuras alguien mas te lo va a quitar.

Ya no hables estupideses, entiende que el a mi No me gusta- dijo tratando de autoconvencerse.

Como quieras es cosa tuya.

Y fue hay cuando draco escucho parte de la conversación entre ellas 2 en especial cuando hablaban de él, fue como una alarma en su cuerpo que lo guiaba hacia ellas, y fue cuando escucho todo lo que le decia Lavender a Hermione acerca de él y de sus intereses por él y ella por él. En ese momento se dio cuenta que si no actuaba de forma rapida con Hermione la iba a perder sin nisiquiera haberla tenido aunque fuera una sola vez, poder probar sus labios que desde que la vio por primera vez sintio unas ganas enormes por besarla, el solo hecho de verla hablando con Cullen le enfermaba, su humor se iba a la mierda, hermione era de él, y de nadie mas.

Hola chicas, vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas al "Macalú"

Claro obvio que si tengo unas ganas enormes de tomar algo fresquito, hace mucho calor- dijo hermi con una gran alegria.

Vamos.

Asi paso la tarde ya a eso de las 7, hermione ya no podia mas, no se sentia muy bien pero no lo demostraba, solo se dedicaba a reir con sus amigos bailar, y obviamente mirar hasta mas no poder a Draco, en eso se acerca alguien la rodea por la espalda y le dice

Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantas- dijo Draco

No nuca me lo has dicho, pero estas borracho, mejor hablamos despues quieres- dijo hermi con un poco de pesar.

Amiga nosotros nos vamos ojala, te quedas??- le pregunto Lavender

Si me quiero ir luego, chao Draco-dijo ella

Pero justo en ese momento cuando ya los chicos ibas bajando la escala, draco la toma del brazo la da vuelta y le da un beso.

Si nunca te dije que me encantas pues ahora te lo digo, desde que te vi me gustas- al decir esto le dio otro beso, hermiones perpleja lo unico que atino a hacer fue sentarse.

Lo que me dices es sierto?, por que te juro que no estoy para bromas de vedad para mi con esto no se juega, lo dices en serio??- pregunto ella dudosa, mientras que en su corazon lo unico que pedia era que por favor lo que sus idos acaban de escuchar no fueran obra de su imaginacion y sus efectos por el alcohol.

Es cierto y no te lo digo porque este tomando, hermione no me gusta verte con Cullen todo el tiempo, ademas todos dicen que te gusta no sabes la rabia que me da de solo pensar eso.

Ajajja de verdad te da rabia vaya que sorpresa, es bueno saber que uno no es el uncio que siente eso

Como es eso? Hay otro mas??

No tonto jajaja, como crees que me siento cuando me preguntas por las niñas de la U, que como las encuentro, cuando me pides sus mails, me siento mal, o que acaso no te das cuenta que con el solo hecho de saber que podrias fijarte en alguna me da una pena, es que hay como te lo digo, ya filo da igual, me gustas, si me gustas desde que te vi en enero para las matriculas y si era yo la que estaba cerca de ti en ese momento, ya lo dije- draco con esto que perplejo jamas penso que la castaña le iba a decir todo eso, pero se sintio feliz, ella pensaba en el como el en ella, esot no podia estar mejor.

Hermione mira se que esto es muy pronto que nos conocemos hace ya un mes, tenemos amigos en común pero, me gustas no me gusta verte con Cullen todo el tiempo, quiero que ese tiempo estes conmigo, ehhh quieres ser mi polola, quieres pololear conmigo?

Sii, si quiero, no me importa que todo esto sea tan rapido.

asi de este modo se fundieron en un beso, sellando el amor que se tenian pese al corto tiempo de conocerse.

quien diria que fue en este momento en el que hermione se abrio para conocer el amor sin saber que este amor la haria sufrir mas que cualquier otro en este mundo.


End file.
